Nana : Version
by Han dj
Summary: My own ending of Nana NxH


Disclaimer : I do not own Nana

Disclaimer : I do not own Nana

Summary : After a 47 episode marathon of Nana, I decided that I needed to give my own version of their ending. I am a person who's a sucker for happy endings for an established shoujo-ai pair.

Rating : K

A/N: My own ending… I edited this so I do hope I did better with the grammar and spelling. The plot is still the same.

Nana: Version

Ne Nana... did you remember that night when we all agreed to meet once again at apartment 707 to see the fireworks one more time? That night when BLAST decided to go in disguised?

I was dreading to come that night, but you still got your way... I didn't want to go because...

Ie...It wasn't because I'm afraid to face Nobu, yes, I was afraid that he might want me back and I don't know what to tell him. I was afraid that he might cry before me because I chose to be with Takumi rather than him.

But it wasn't the real reason at all

Ne Nana? The truth, I was afraid that if I see you again, I might not want to let go...because that night I knew then that all I really wanted and needed was not Takumi, no…not Nobu but you.

But then you had Ren...and I knew that you will choose him over me…especially now in my condition

"Ne! That was beautiful!" I heard Shin-chan screamed as another set of fireworks blasted its way up unto the open air. I was happy that I was able to spend this night with all of you, minus Nobu of course. My heart would have been happier if he was here and had assured me that everything is well between us despite... I shook my head to erase these thoughts because deep inside my heart, I am glad and contented that you're here beside me. Oh how I would love to hold your hand in mine

"Are you happy Hachi?" suddenly you asked of me, I looked at you pretending that I am, pretending that I didn't know what you really meant, "You should be, Nobu made a big sacrifice because he wants you to be happy." You added, I smiled at you, letting you know that I am happy with my decision...

Did my face give justice to that thought?

We all fell into an uncomfortable silence...only the sounds of the fireworks up in the heaven could be heard and the shouts and screams of people around us, but all these noises was drowned by our silence

The sound of silence...

"Ara? It is getting late, I should be heading home," I said and then I stood and arranged my skirt as I readied myself to bade everyone goodbye...

Perhaps never to see everyone again

Perhaps never to see your beautiful face again

I would have love to hold your hand Nana and never let it go, but I can't

I watched everyone looked at me with a sad face. I wanted to cry there and then but I don't want to give away my real feelings towards my departure. I don't want to trouble you any longer Nana, and so softly I said my goodbye and gave everyone my last bow, I turned my back on you and hurriedly walked away because I don't want you to see me crying again... I cannot hold on much longer

Did you remember that night Nana?

-0-

Hey Hachi, did you know that night when we were watching those fireworks was the most depressing time in my life? I could see Yasu's expression through my peripheral vision and he too must have felt heavy here…here in our chest, in my heart. I can't understand why my pride has been that big that I'm willing to lose a very precious person in my life.

I get that...

You are no Ren

But _you_ are my Hachikou

Mine...not Takumi's, not Nobu's but _mine_

And yet I let this stupid pride take over me...Is this really our ending?

I wanted more Hachi, I always knew I wanted more from you...from the very first time I've met you. The feelings of want and need was so great Hachi that thought of you not being there on that place we shared together sends me mad...Did you know that I just recently learned that I have Hyperventilation Syndrome? Ask Yasu about it although he didn't knew what triggered it

But I knew...and it was the thought of you being with Takumi, being in his arms, in his bed...

Before you decided to marry him, I made decision that I will take care of you and your baby, no matter who the father was. With BLAST getting recognized fast, with all the money coming in? I knew I could take care of you...and I also knew that Shin-chan, Yasu and Nobu will be there to support us.

Will you accept me if I stop you now?

Will you leave Takumi for me Hachi?

I was busy thinking about all of these as I watched your retreating form when I felt a light nudged on my side

"I know you want her," I looked at my right to where Yasu was sitting, "I like for her to stay with us besides she is our Hachikou." he said smiling at me

"Yeah, and I don't want to give up on her. Nobu did but..."

I looedk at Shin-chan who has his head buried on his knees, "But what?" I asked

"But what could I offer her Nana?" the boy answered, he lifted his head and I saw tears leaked out of his eyes. _God Hachi, if you only knew how painful it was for me to see them hurting and yet I can't do anything myself_

"I have nothing to offer her as well Shin-chan." I answered, though I knew I had something to offer and that is my love for you Hachi

I came to terms with my feelings that night; yes I am in love with you. You've made me felt things Ren couldn't, as that thought hit me, I felt for that necklace which held the key to Ren's metal lock and apartment way back in our old hometown.

Hachi...You've made me felt the need to protect you, to be your protector, you made me feel free and strong.

Ne Hachi...I realized that the reason I never followed Ren to tokyo was because I never wanted to be his shadow, but with you I don't have to worry about that. You will always be Hachi, that beautiful, caring and loving woman who I am willing to share my life with.

Will you give me that chance?

-0-

I felt my feet was being carried by the wind as I ran to follow you, I need to know. I didn't care if I bumped with hundreds of people watching the show, I didn't care when my wig dropped as a man accidentally pulled it, I didn't care about the stares given to me by the people around. All I care about is that I need to get to you...

I need you Hachi

I almost gave up chasing after you and was silently praying, despite my ragged breath that a miracle happen and let me reach you...and as if Kami-sama heard my silent prayer, you stopped. I saw your shaking shoulders and your arms brought up to your face.

My Hachikou is crying again

And while you cried Hachi, my heart leapt for joy. No Hachi, I was not being mean, but I was elated as Kami-sama has given me this one chance to finally make you mine. And to tell you the truth Hachi, though my heart leapt with happiness, along with it is the fear that you might reject me, the fear that I might have read you wrong...

The thought that you might share the same feelings for me.

So slowly I walked towards the place where you are standing, a bit hidden from the people outside and your back on me. The feelings I have for you Hachi overwhelm me that night, so I kept on advancing until I could smell your hair

"Hachi?" Your body stiffened, but before you could face me, I brought my arms around your waist and pulled you closer to me and I buried my face in your hair

"Nana-"

"Don't leave me Hachi!" to hell with pride, I'll beg if I have to

I felt your shoulder shook once again. My Hachikou is crying hard...Did I make the wrong move? Or said the wrong thing?

"Nana -"

"Please don't cry Hachi, it's not good for the baby," I said, trying hard to calm you down, but instead you cried harder. I closed my eyes firmlyand tried getting myself together _if she rejects me at least she should know that I love her, my Hachkoui, I want you_. "I…" I felt your hand on my hand, and you pulled them away from your body. I almost cried as I knew that I failed, but I think Kami-sama loves me a lot for then I felt your breath on my face and your hands on my cheeks...and there's one thing left for me to do, I opened my eyes, "…need you."

I saw tears leaking down your face, "Nana,"

I saw everything that I needed to see in those tear filled eyes, so I pulled you closer enfolding you in my arms, your arms wounded around me, "Let me take care of you and little Hachi, I may not provide you everything that Takumi can but I could -" you silenced me with a finger across my lips

"You don't hate me Nana?" you asked of me then

"I could never hate you Hachi! I love you!"

"I love you too Nana," but I knew that the meaning of our 'I love you' were different

"No Hachi, I am _in_ love with you," I said and then pulled away a bit to looked at your face

I could have laughed at that moment if not for the seriousness of our conversation, your eyes were wide, wet with tears that almost stopped, your lips parted in surprise, "You...you love me like that?" you asked and got a nod for a reply, "bu-but Ren..."

I shook my head no. I did love Ren, perhaps in love with him before, but he was my past and was someone I have to let go. _I want you Hachi to be my present and my future_, "He was my past Hachi, you are my present and my future." I voiced out my thoughts

And when I thought I could make you smile, you cried harder and buried your face on my chest

"I am in love with you too Nana-" You said, though your voice was muffled but still I clearly heard it. _Yes...we do share the same feelings_

I pulled away from you and took your face with my hands and closer, inch by inch our lips come closer until it meets...

-0-

Ne Nana? Did you remember that summer when we wished to be together? That time is here and we will stay together even after… 10 years…50…forever…

"Oh, where is that Nana? She is late!" Nobu shouted as he was seated on one of the chairs that Nana had made years ago, his left leg lifted up and was resting on the chair's edge, Sachi, Hachi's daughter was seated opposite him and beside Yasu. Shinichi was being dressed by Hachi, "Is Ren coming Yasu?"

"He didn't say, but I know he will," Yasu answered after sipping a cup of tea

"Nobu, you should take a bath, Nana would not want to see you looking like that!" Hachi said in her usual playful voice

"Of course," Nobu answered then taking a box behind him, he handed the box to Sachi, "Here you go Sachi!" he said then smiled as he watched the little girl's face transformed into pure enjoyment

"Mama!! Look at what uncle Nobu gave me!" She showed Hachi the box who was going to their bedroom to get Nobu a towel , Hachi squealed and took the doll from Sachi and hugged it

"Oh this is cute! Thank you Nobu-"

"Hey! That's not for you!!" Nobu screamed

"That is mine mama! I'll show it to okaasan when she arrives!" Sachi then went back to the table bounding with joy while Hachi went inside the room to get a towel. When Hachi came out, she went directly to the bathroom instead of stopping at the receiving area

"Nobu I'll prepare the tub!" She shouted

No answer

Hachi was startled by a hand on her shoulder, looking back and up she saw Nobu standing behind her, Hachi turned around to leave the towel by the sink when the now sitting Nobu took her right hand. Nobu focused his gaze on the ring on Hachi's ring finger and then he looked at Hachi's face, "The ring fits you," he said sadly, Hachi nodded, "I am glad you chose her Hachi…you've chosen the best"

Hachi shook her head no, "I didn't choose her Nobu she chose me." Hachi gave Nobu her brightest smile

The smile that says... _And I am the luckiest woman on earth_

Ne Nana...I might have been blinded by love at first sight before, but you have taught me what real love was and I am glad I have you to love me, and me to love you. Ne Nana? I finally built that family I dreamt of, I know it's not perfect but it's full of love and it is with you...

Maybe next time, our dream house and dream garden will come true, to when it will become a reality? We don't know, but I will wait as long as I have you

-end-

A/N: The last scene here is not the same from the original version since i did not watch it again to make this, The child's name is not accurate too since i forgot and have no urge to play the episode again to know so sorry about that. And yes this is one shot


End file.
